


dear diary

by quantumrealmed



Category: Antman movies, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, antman and the wasp
Genre: Fluff, Romance, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumrealmed/pseuds/quantumrealmed
Summary: Never in a million years did Hope Van Dyne thought that she would fall in love with Scott Lang. He’s an idiot, but her idiot. He’s made mistakes but he always makes it up to her and that’s one of the many reasons why she loves him.





	dear diary

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna thank kenna (@/stevexnatasha on twt) for helping me with this idea and go follow her! this is my first fic so please dont attack me skskksk anyways hope u enjoy this fic uwu

Never in a million years did Hope Van Dyne thought that she would fall in love with Scott Lang. He’s an idiot, but her idiot. He’s made mistakes but he always makes it up to her and that’s one of the many reasons why she loves him.

It’s been a few weeks since the vanished came back. Everyone is happy, families are reuniting, the streets are noisy, and everything feels right again. Hope figured she’d move in with Scott because her parents are off spending time with each other and she wants to take another huge step in their relationship.

The sun lights up the room and she could feel its warmth on her face, she realized it’s another day. She wakes up in her bed oh wait, _their bed_. Scott is usually up early because he’s a morning person and she could already smell breakfast being cooked. Maybe house arrest did something good for him after all. 

She would want to stay in their bed all day because it has been the most comfortable bed she’s ever slept on but one thing she never did when she was back was investigate his room. She never really looked around before since she was still settling in his house. 

His room is literally his personality. In one corner, there are clothes scattered on the floor figuring that those are his dirty clothes that he’s never got to wash yet. His bedside table has his “World’s Greatest Grandma” trophy on top of his laptop which has faded butterfly stickers. On his desk, there are sketches and drafts for his X-Con plans with Luis. He also has a picture of Cassie both when she was young and her age now. She was so surprised with how tall and beautiful she is now. On his walls there are drawings of him with Cassie and there’s one with Hope too. She still couldn’t believe of how accepting Cassie is. He has shelves with books and Hope didn’t know that he reads books now. They did catch up after what happened but he never mentioned reading books. However there was this one book that didn’t have a title, author or any text on the cover. She didn’t want to open it but she did since she was afraid that Scott might be hiding something from her so why not know it first before he tells her. Thinking about that, it’s a bad idea but she went with it anyways. 

So she opened this book and realized it’s not a book, it’s a diary. Never did it cross her mind that the man she loves has a diary but she believes it’s a very Scott Lang thing to do. Without hesitation, she started reading.

_Day 1_

_Where is everyone? I go to the quantum realm for like one minute and everything turns to shit? Oh wait language. Actually why am I even saying that no one will read this except me anyways. Hope, Hank, and Janet are gone wait no they turned to dust? How do people turn to dust? Why do people turn to dust? That’s apparently a thing? I know people can turn to ash but dust? We must be living in another world. It’s more quiet and empty than before and people were walking to the direction of the giant fancy walls that has names of people on it. It was weird that my name was on it but thank God that Cassie is safe but she’s all grown up. I can’t believe I missed five years of her life. She must have been through a lot and I wasn’t there for her all this time. I have one of the loves of my life but the other one is missing. I’ll have to catch up with my peanut then head out to the avengers facility because I have an idea and it just might work._

_I arrive at the avengers facility forgetting to eat a meal so I ate whoever owns that peanut butter sandwich. They gladly took my idea of the time heist and so we went to Stark but he declined. I can’t believe he declined but we have another chance with Banner._

_He wears t-shirts now? Is it possible to find a shirt that size for him? Where does he even get those? Other than that I embarrassed myself today infront of a bunch of kids who are Hulk fans. I thought they knew who Ant-Man is but I guess I was wrong oh well. Banner decided to help us and now I’m excited to get everyone back especially Hope. I’m gonna get her back soon, I just need to wait._

Hope tells herself to stop reading but she wants to read more and then she got carried away.

_Day 2_

_It’s time to experiment and test if this is gonna work. Honestly I felt nervous but here goes nothing. Ok fast forward, it was a fail. Banner just turned me into different people in different ages. I don’t know what happened but I peed my pants. Later that day, Stark came by and he’s in. He did something that will save the vanished. Apparently we’re gonna assemble the team. Wow I’m gonna meet the avengers, I wish Hope can meet them too someday. I miss her so much, I just want her back now. I really really really pray that this plan of Stark works. We’re all going to risk everything just to bring the people we love back. Not a lot happened today so it’s just that._

At this point, she couldn’t stop herself from reading more.

_Day 3_

_We got the whole team on board after kinda quick, HELL YEAH! I met some of the avengers that I haven’t met before and I was peacefully enjoying my taco and suddenly a ship landed which blew my taco away. I was sad for a moment but thanks to Banner, he gave me another taco. Oh and we have another experiment today and I was suppose to go but Clint did it instead. The idea is to go back in time and yeah go back in time to see if this would work. Ok so he was gone for like a minute and he came back and he told us it worked. IT WORKED! THIS IS IT, EVERYONE HAS BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT._

_So we had a mini lecture about the infinity stones and damn they are cool. Especially the reality one, it has a nice story to it, I hope Thor feels better. This is a first, I have never encountered an infinity stone and now I get to go back in time and grab it to help people. This is one good story to tell one day. Wow I guess this is what it feels like to work with the avengers. I wish Hope was here with me on this crazy journey, I miss her and she would totally contribute something to the plan._

This is really bad, really really bad. It's an invasion of privacy but she still isn't stopping.

_Here we go and here goes nothing. Cap wait no Steve gave us a pep talk and I agree with the talking raccoon that he's good with those. A few moments later we all go tiny and go to our respective timelines. I was with Cap and Stark and I must say they are a good duo. Wow I saw their past selves and Tony pointed out his ass and it is truly "America's ass." The plan went well til I gave Past Tony a heart attack then Future Tony got the stone but got hit by the Hulk then the box flew and it opened then it disappeared with Loki._

_I got mad at Tony because it was literally our only chance now it’s gone but Tony being Tony he found a way. For the record he said he didn’t want a time heist then he’s on board with the time heist yeah whatever I’ll let this slide. The next thing I know was we all returned but Natasha was nowhere to be seen. I never really knew her well but I know she’s a good person with a big heart and we wouldn’t have made it this far without her. I hope she found peace wherever she is now._

Hope gave a weak smile as she kept reading. He may not know most of them well but he always finds the good in people and she really likes that about him.

_Now it’s time to see if our hard work payed off and it was time to decide who would wear the gauntlet and snap everyone back to existence. Thor insisted but everyone said no. Apparently it has gamma radiation which I totally know what that is so Bruce decided to wear it. It was so scary to see him wield it, he was basically in so much pain but he got to do it._

_It worked. Clint’s phone was ringing and it was his wife. I decided to walk towards the windows but then I got blown up so I had to shrink and everything was falling apart, literally and figuratively. Rhodey, Rocket, and Hulk needed help so I helped them and the only was to escape the rubble was to be Giant-man so I did that and I look around and everyone’s back._

_I had a good view of the area and she’s the first one I want to look for and there I saw her. She’s still beautiful like the last time I saw her. She still has that hairdo when I was about to enter the quantum realm not knowing that it would be the last time I would see her at that time. I can’t believe Hope is here fighting by my side once again, it felt like forever since the last time we teamed up. I just want to run up to her and carry her in my arms and hold her like that for awhile but I guess I’ll save that for later and Cap was already saying “AVENGERS... ASSEMBLE!” so I had to be in battle mode first._

When she stepped through the portal, she had the exact same idea. Her first instinct was to look for Scott. At first she was worried because he was nowhere to be seen but when he emerged from the rubble, she could feel a smile on her face. She wanted to fly to him and make his regulator shrink to normal size so she could hug him and they could stay like that for a moment. They truly missed each other, a lot.

_Cap called for Hope and I to work on the van. We finally stood beside each other even if we were busy fighting off aliens. One thing I will never forget in this moment was when she said “We’re on it, Cap” and I never smiled so hard until she said that. Last time when “Cap” was mentioned, we were on bad terms and this time we’re on good terms. Before going to the van, we kind of had a five second staring contest because I could tell she missed me and she didn’t want to explicitly say it yet so she let her emotions express her feelings. I wish it lasted longer, I missed looking at her like that with my happy puppy eyes and her eyes are just really beautiful I could stare at them forever._

_I had no ants so she flew us there and the van was broken so I had to hot-wire it. Well I guess somethings in the past are useful in the future so thank god I learned that. Also I could tell Hope was turned on when I was hot wiring the car, she doesn’t know I can read body language too._

Reading all of this so far, she swear she could cry of happiness. The man that she loves has made her soft all over again and he always had.

_From afar, I saw the women team up and may I just say that is powerful. Hope was such a badass alongside them and even blasted Thanos! I’m so proud of my girl, she’s literally such a badass. She can kick anyone’s ass especially mine. However to save the world, Tony had to give his life. Without him, I wouldn’t have seen Hope ever again or families will never be complete. I owe it to him and Natasha for bringing everyone back. I didn’t know them well but they deserved to be remembered. They probably have met in the afterlife now, I hope they are resting easy._

Sometimes she asks herself what did she do to deserve this man’s love and affection? He’s too precious and sweet for this world or anyone. She thought it was the end but no there are more so the rest she skimmed through until one day caught her eye.

_Day 21_

_I woke up beside the woman I love. She’s sleeping peacefully and soundly. The sun is reflecting on her which makes her skin beautiful, showing some freckles which makes her more beautiful . She’s so beautiful when she’s asleep. I’ve always wanted to tell her how beautiful she is when she’s asleep but she’ll find me weird saying that. Ok I know I keep saying “beautiful” but it’s true she’s beautiful and breathtaking. It’s one of those days I just wanna stare at her. Yeah I know that’s creepy but seriously she’s so beautiful. I also just wanna hug her all day, we haven’t had cuddle sessions lately because we were still figuring out stuff but this day is finally a free day. There are somethings I haven’t told her yet that I want to tell her but maybe today’s the day. Maybe I’ll tell her how much I_

It ends there. Her mind starts to wonder what the phrase could be. The thought of not knowing what it is scares her. It could literally be anything, good or bad. 

“Hey.” His voice startled her.

”Scott, I um didn’t know you’re here.” She hides the diary behind her back.

”Of course why wouldn’t I be here?” He walks closer to her.

He notices something off about her so he reached out whatever was behind her.

”You read my diary?” His eyes are filled with worries.

”Scott, I didn’t mean to.” She holds his hand. “I’m sorry for invading your privacy.”

His hand is still holding hers. ”The last line is maybe I’ll tell her how much I love her, in case you wanted to know.” His eyes are looking right into hers, she knew it was genuine. “I’ve always wanted to tell you how much I love you, Hope. You’re my partner no matter what. Yes I make dumb mistakes but that will not change the fact that I love you. I don’t want to live in a world without you. I don’t want to wake up without you beside me. I love you, Hope Van Dyne.” He said all of this without breaking eye contact nor letting go of her hand.

”I love you too. I wanted to say I love you before but the timing didn’t feel right but I feel like now is the time, I love you Scott Lang.” And with that he responded with a kiss. “Oh and I find it cute that you have a diary.” She says as her hands play though his hair.

This is what they both want forever. Just the both of them in the house cuddling with each other, kissing each other, doing fun stuff together, cooking with each other and maybe that’s their definition of other stuffing together after all. One thing is for sure, they love each other and it’s another day to love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading uwu and i’m @/romanoffvandyne on twitter


End file.
